


The Drive Home

by miseryscompany



Category: The Shining (1980)
Genre: Post-Canon, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miseryscompany/pseuds/miseryscompany
Summary: What happened on the drive home after the events of the Overlook occurred.
Kudos: 14





	The Drive Home

It had been at least two hours since they had been driving the Snow-Cat through Winter's wrath. The wide-eyed beauty was cautious in her driving, as her young son lay sound asleep. The happiness the two of them felt after being reunited from being separated because of Jack's rage was short-lived after Danny hasn't said a word.

Every once in a while would Wendy glance down at her sons sleeping form. Making sure he wouldn't have another freak-out like he did at the hotel. Relieved, she averted her gaze back to the road. She's doing her best to stay awake, she doesn't plan on stopping anywhere. The last thing she wants to do is to stay at another hotel. The one thing that lingered on her mind the most, was what the hell is she going to do now?

As much as she wants to, she can't just go straight home. Does she go to the nearest police station and tell them about her husband who tried to slaughter them that is currently still at the hotel? Does she check into a hospital? Physically, they both were okay, but they both were mentally drained.

Her eyes started to water again for the first time after leaving the hotel. She never wanted any of this to happen. This was all her fault, she should've divorced Jack a long time ago when he broke Danny's arm. She didn't know why she didn't do it then, maybe she was just afraid of what would happen after.

A mewl interrupted Wendy's somber thoughts. She once again turned towards her son who was now twitching in his sleep, a single tear fell down his cheek. 𝘚𝘩𝘪𝘵! This was the last thing she wanted to happen. She doesn't understand why this happens to him, why he always has these nightmares. 

Slowly, Wendy pulled over to the side of the snow-blocked road. She lightly tapped on her sons shoulder not wanting to do the same thing she previously did at the hotel. He didn't wake up. She grabbed both of his shoulders and shook. She was gentle with her movements, she always was with him, ever since he was a baby.

Danny's eyes opened, yet he didn't say anything. He was disoriented like he had just been caught sleepwalking. 

“Danny?” Wendy said as soft as her Minnie Mouse-like voice could. “Danny sweetheart, wake up, you're just dreaming, it was only a dream.”

Still nothing, she still held onto his shoulders not daring to let go of him. A moment passed before he blinked, Wendy sighed in relief, that was a sign that he was at least responsive. 

“Danny, are you okay?” she murmured. She waited for his response, hoping he wouldn't do the same thing he did back at the hotel. She noticed that he was trembling, but his face remained emotionless as ever.

His eyes turned up to look into his mothers eyes, he had his fathers eyes. Just then did he speak, the first thing he said since leaving the grim hotel. 

"Dad's dead." His voice was monotone, almost like he could care less about losing his father.

Wendy was stunned, she didn't know what to say. She could feel a tear drop roll down her cheek.

"Danny... it was only a dream you were just dreaming. Daddy's still at the hotel. We're going to the police station now." She said trying to convince him that she knew what she's talking about.

He shook his head, "No mom he's dead."

That's when she started to blubber. She knows there's something wrong with her son, he seemed to know a lot of things about that hotel and how he didn't want to go. She won't push him however, she won't push him...

Wendy stilled, her sons small arms were wrapped around her waist. This was the most physical contact she's had in days from her son. She wrapped her arms around him, saying reassuring words to him.

"I'm sorry mommy." his voice small and timid. 

They sat like this for a while, maybe it was okay to just sleep here for tonight or at least an hour or so, hopefully they don't get snowed in. 

“We'll get through this Doc. It's alright."


End file.
